Single-pole towers are used in the telecommunications and electric utilities industry. For example, such poles are used to support equipment for wireless phones and other communication devices as well as transmission lines and other electric utilities equipment.
Poles are designed generally to support the weight of the communications or electric utilities equipment originally installed on the pole, as well as to withstand forces exerted on the pole by environmental factors, such as wind and ice, for example.
Prior to installation, various components can be secured to a pole. For example, step clips and receptacles can be attached to the tower.